Where There's No Yesterday
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. Tie-in ficlets to 'Sooner Or Later.' They struggle dealing with their situation. He's married but in love with another, pulling her into his crazed life. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own a thing. **

**Here's another tie-in to 'Sooner Or Later.' This will be after they first met but during the struggles of being in love with Buffy but still married to Cordelia. For this one, the chapters will ****not**** be in order for the most part and it'll be updated at random. They'll just be random moments put in for the story. I thought it might be fun to try it out this way so we will see how things go. **

Despite the endless opportunities, Angel had remained faithful to Cordelia once they had exchanged vows.

Until he met her anyway.

The night he met Buffy Summers that went straight to hell for the first time. Not with the blonde in question, but with another who he pretended was her after she'd been taken home.

After the show, the birthday girl had hung out backstage with them all and he'd gotten to know her a little better. And lust after her a whole lot better, too. It was as if every single thing she did had him completely lost in a trance. From the sound of her voice, the way her mouth moved, imagining the soft body under he clothes... everything had him on going insane over the young girl.

He'd tracked down tickets for their next closest show and basically begged for her to come, offering to get someone to drive her if need be, knowing he had to see her again. And after she'd been taken home, he went out, spotted a blonde who could pass enough as her when he got enough alcohol in his system and bedded her.

When morning came, he felt horrible. He'd cheated on his wife. But more so he felt awful as it still wasn't the one who he'd really desired.


	2. Chapter 2

Cordelia sat down, crossing her arms over her chest, fuming. She watched her husband with her, her eyes daggers as she glared.

When he finally broke away from her, she stood up, chasing him down.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Angel's head turned. "Who?"

"Who?!" she yelled. "Really?"

Angel shrugged. "What? Buffy?"

She wanted to smack him. "Yes. Her."

"I invited her," he said, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You invited her? To my birthday party? Where I could just stand around watching along with everyone else as you flirt away with her in front of me?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "I'm not flirting with her, Christ. You need to get over whatever drama bullshit you made up in your head, Cord."

"I'm not blind, Angel," she growled then walked away before she threw something at him.

She spent the rest of the night preparing what she was going to say to him later, to demand he stay away from that damn blonde bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

At first, it'd been weird... but Buffy hadn't over-thought anything about Angel's actions or the amount of time they started spending together. She was just excited, wrapped up in it. One day she had a crush on this guy, the next she met him, the next she was going to concert after concert, just having ever girl's dream come true.

But then, things took a turn.

Buffy started to really look at what was going on. Think about everything. Watch her surroundings.

It hit her that Angel was married, but here he was with her. He was looking at her the way that he did, finding any excuse to touch her, going out of his way to have her around as much as possible. Digs that the crew or bandmates had said came back to her, things her own friends had said coming to her as well.

"Are you alright?"

Buffy shook her head, feeling too much hitting her all at once. "Angel, what am I doing here?" she asked.

He gave a small laugh. "What do you mean? I thought you might want to hang out back here for a bit. If you'd rather..."

Buffy shook her head, standing up and having him drift off. "No. I mean... what am I doing here? In the first place?"

He laid his hands on a small table in front of him, his fingers spread wide. "I wanted you here," he told her after a moment.

Buffy swallowed. "Why?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Because I want you."

Buffy felt her heart skip a beat at the tone he'd said it, the look on his face. "You...you're married."

"I am painfully aware of that," he whispered, looking down at his hands.

"I shouldn't be here." With that, she grabbed for her jacket and started walking away, trying to mentally figure out how she'd get back home.

He was there before she knew it though. He grabbed her, turning her to face him. "Please don't go," he whispered.

"You're married," she repeated.

"We're not doing anything, Buffy."

"I'm starting to feel like we have already done plenty, Angel," she told him. "And it isn't right. I need to go."


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you going?"

"Sunnydale."

Cordelia glared. "Why?"

Angel grabbed his jacket up, stumbling as he walked. "Because... because she left the damn hotel."

"And?" Cordelia asked, her voice raising. "What the hell is she doing out here again anyway? She lives there, Angel. She doesn't need to stay at a hotel all the time just so she's close to you at your beck and call."

"That's not what... I'm not even doing this with you right, Cordelia."

Cordelia grabbed for him when he started brushing past her. "Why do she have to always be around?"

He just shot her a look then shrugged her off of him, heading for the door.

"I'll be back later," he called, shutting the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're spending a lot of time with this... Buffy girl," Cordelia commented.

Angel raised an eyebrow. "I am?"

She nodded.

Angel shrugged. "She's a friend of Oz's. Willow and her are becoming fast friends, too," he said. "Then we all met her at the show out in Sunnydale and I don't know. She's cool, fun to hang out with. All the guys like her."

"Like her like her?" she teased. She saw him stiffen but try and play it off. Her playful dash disappeared. "So, what do you all do together? What do you talk about?"

He shrugged again, finishing getting ready for bed. "I don't know, just whatever."

"Wow. Must be hell of a conversation with that kind of input."

He smirked. "I don't know. We talk about day to day things, the life, music, movies... whatever. We have a lot of common interests."

"Is she pretty?"

Angel almost started choking. "What?"

"Is she pretty?" she repeated.

"I... I... I don't know," he stuttered out. "I guess... Why?"

Cordy shrugged. "Some girl is constantly hanging out with my husband. One wants to know more about her."

"Aww, are you jealous?" he teased.

"Smart," she corrected. "So, when do I get to meet this Buffy person?"

He almost choked again. "You want to meet her?"

"Why not?"


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy's heart was racing as he cornered her, his body hard against hers. His eyes were cloudy, body warm. He was staring at her like she was a steak and he was a starving man.

"An...Angel?" she breathed out.

His hands were on her hips.

He leaned closer. "You're all I can think about," he told her, his lips just a hair away from hers. "All day, every day. Every second. I can't get you out of my head."

Buffy went to respond but his lips came down on hers. They were scorching against her, more than she could have ever even dreamed of. Her body leaned more into him on its own instinct, a moan coming from her without permission.

She let herself get lost in the sensation for a moment before pushing him off of her, panting as he stumbled back. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I just..."

"I have to go," she told him, trying to walk away.

He shook his head, reaching an arm out to grab her. "Look, I'm sorry. I just... I got overwhelmed. That's all," he told her. "DOn't go. It won't happen again, okay? Just... just don't go."


End file.
